Through The Well: Sesshomaru's Time Trip
by Reaper-Devil'sRebirth
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru ends up in Kagome's time. First Fic. Rated T for violence and language.
1. The Fall

This is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Which way did he go?" Inuyasha asked as he continued his chase of Naraku. "That little bastard took my sword, and I will not let it stand" 

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down" Kagome tried her best to keep Inuyasha under control, "Don't make me use the word."

"Kagome is right, we need to regroup and talk to lady Kaeda about this, she will know what to do." Shippo knew that as long as Naraku wielded the tessaiga, there would be trouble, and the only way to stop him is with the help of the elder miko.

"Oh, all right, but I will get my hands on Naraku eventually, and there will be nothing you guys can do to stop me."

"Oh yeah, SIT!" Kagome yelled as a loud thud was heard throughout the forest.

"Damn you Kagome"

* * *

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled as he tried his best to keep up with his master, "Do you think it was such a good idea to leave Rin alone?" _"Wait a minute, why am I asking, finally some time from that girl"_, he thought. 

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Because with Naraku after you I don't think she would be safe."

"That is exactly why, because Naraku is after me."Sesshomaru then added, "and with Rin out of the she can't get hurt, besides the yokai is with her." He still couldn't understand why he had such feelings for a human. It is the reason he hates his younger brother, Inuyasha, cause he is half-demon, half-human. Someday he would come to his senses and ditch the mortal girl, he though to himself.

That explained it all to Jaken, "oh, you are so wise my lord". Apparently he was having the same thoughts as his master. The girl was constantly a nuisance and just a burden to care for her. But he couldn't let Sesshomaru know or he would be kicked out of the group.

With that they continued through the forest. While they were walking Jaken thought to himself of how Sesshomaru was going to defeat Naraku. As he was thinking of ways how his master could kill Naraku, they soon came up to a clearing with a well in the middle.

"I can smell Naraku, he is close" was all Sesshomaru could say before the evil lord himself nearly slashed his foe with a sword that looked suspiciously like the Tessaiga. "How did you get that sword and how are you able to wield it?" Sesshy quickly asked after dodging the attack.

"There will be no point in telling youas I will be killing you soon" Naraku said just before dodging a lunge from Sesshomaru, "But not at this moment, I wanna have some fun", he added as he swung the tessaiga nearly hitting the dog demon.

But as Sesshomaru tried to dodge the attack he lost his footing and fell into the well. "NO, LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried as his master fell to the bottom followed by a flash of light. "What did you do Naraku?" he growled angrily at the now departing Naraku. "Oops, That was a mistake on my part", Naraku spit out sarcastically._"Damn!"_ was the only thing that came to Jaken's mind as he looked down the well searching for his master.

* * *

_"What the hell was that about?"_ Sesshomaru was confused as to what just happened to him while traveling down the well. He had fallen through what appeared to be a magical portal. Now he found himself on the floor but didn't understand why he wasn't hearing Jaken anymore. He climbed the well cautiously wondering if Naraku was still up there. Upon returning to the surface he noticed that the well was now enclosed in what appeared to be a shrine. _"Where am I?"_

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm looking forward to your reviews. In the meantime I'll work on expanding this chapter and writing up new ones. 


	2. Stolen Tessaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Naraku." growled Inuyasha as he caught his scent. 

"Yes Inuyasha, I can sense a jewel shard nearby." Kagome said in a concerned voice. The last time they ran into Naraku, he had managed to steal the tessaiga. How he was able to wield it was still a mystey. But now that Inuyasha was nearly defenseless, the gang was reluctant to let him run off to fight Naraku.

"You cannot fight Naraku just yet Inuyasha, you don't have your tessaiga which could end up getting you killed" pleaded Miroku in an attempt to stop the hanyo.

"That won't stop me, monk." Inuyasha was boiling inside to get his hands on Naraku. "Besides, I still got my Iron Reaver"

Kagome then stepped in, "That isn't enough, we don't know how strong he is if he is able to wield the tessaiga"

"Please just heed our advice, Inuyasha" Sango said finally piping in. "We need to see Lady Kaede, She will help us."

"I don't want to see that old bag." Inuyasha said, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. All they have to do to get him to cooperate was a simple word from Kagome's mouth.

_"Oh brother."_Kagome thought

* * *

"Rin, we have run into a problem." said an out of breath Jaken, as he had ran all the way back to the girl. 

"What is it Master Jaken?" asked the little girl

"Sesshomaru and I were attacked by Naraku back at the Bonediggers well," the yokai cried out,"and Lord Sesshomaru was tossed into the well where he disappeared."

"Well, we just have to go search for him master Jaken," Rin said with a tear in her eye. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing the closest thing she had to a father.

* * *

"Ye must get the tessaiga back swiftly, Inuyasha" was the first thing the elderly miko said. 

"You think I haven't already tried, besides these guys wont let me fight Naraku"

"It's for your own good." The miko and hanyo haden't noticed the the little fox yokai was listening in, "If you fight him you could be killed."

"Get Out Of Here, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked the little fox out the tent.

"He has a point, but, as long as Naraku possess the tessaiga there is no telling what he could do. For all we know he could be powerful enough to destroy the world-"

She was cut off as Inuyasha caught the scent "Naraku!" he yelled as he ran out of the tent. And there he was floating in mid-air. "Ah, the former owner of the tessaiga, Inuyasha."

That pushed the hanyo past his limits as he lunged toward Naraku, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha cried out as he was getting closer to his opponent ripping him into shreds.

"HA-HA-HA" Naraku laughed out as the shards of his puppet fell to the ground. "You think it's that easy"

They all looked up in time to see his miasma float toward the Bonediggers well, "meet you at home, young miko."

"NO, MOM, SOTA!" Kagome yelled out as she ran fast toward the well.

* * *

"The well is right there, Ah-Un" Rin told the flying as they landed on the ground. Sure enough the well was exactly where Jaken said. 

"Sesshomaru fell down this well and then just disappeared in a flash of light." Jaken described to Rin. "Oh my Lord must be in danger."

Suddenly their companion yokai started acting wildly, thrashing all over the place. "What's wrong Ah-Un?" Rin asked before Jaken cut in "I can sense an evil coming near"

Just then a purple cloud came from above the trees and flew straight into the well.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed as the cloud disappeared into the well. When she tried to jump in Inuyasha managed to catch her, "Naraku is there you can't go in alone." argued Inuyasha.

"But I must protect my family" she cried as Inuyasha held her tightly.

"You wouldn't be able to go in if you wanted to,"Jaken came up to them saying, "As Naraku passed through the well I saw him place a barrier on it."

That was all Kagome could take as she passed out in Inuyasha's arms.

"What do you mean a barrier?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do not fret, there is yet a way" the little demon assured the group, "but I will need help from lady Kaeda and the monk"

"Ok, let me go get her." Miroku said as rushed off to fetch the priestess.

"Please hurry, I fear for lord Sesshomaru"

"Shut up you." Inuyasha didn't care for the well being of his brother. All he wanted was the tessaiga and Naraku.

* * *

Looking forward to your reviews 


	3. Into The Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_"Where did Naraku send me?"_ Thoughts were running through Sesshomaru's mind. He carefully opened the door to the shrine ready to grab the tokijin if needed. To his surprise he came out to a completely different scene than expected. There were buildings everywhere, and the forest was nearly nonexistent except for a few trees including the Tree of Ages. This proved to Sesshy that he was still in the same area, but why it looked different was a mystery. His eyes moved from the tree to what appeared to be an old man sitting near a young child. 

The boy was quick to notice the stranger and quickly asked, "Did you just come from the well?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Your at the same place, just a different time." The old man answered confusing Sesshomaru even more. "huh?"

"The well allows people to travel between our eras, that is how my sister, Kagome, is able to come to your time."

"Did you say Kagome is your sister?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She travels with my hanyo brother, Inuyasha." Just the name of his brother said in his mouth was enough to make him sick.

"You must be that Sesshomaru Kagome has been talking about," the old man blurted out, " she has told us many things about you, horrible things"

"How could you hate your own brother, my sister would never do that to me"

"It is complicated, young one, and you will do well to mind your own business"

Sesshomaru barely finished his entence as he was interrupted by a voice from the shrine, "now we're threatening little children, are we?"

* * *

"Kagome, wake up", Inuyasha pleaded as Kagome lay unconscious on the floor. 

Just a couple feet away, the rest of the group wasgoing over theplan. Jaken, Kaede, and Miroku were to hold the barrier open for as long as they could while Inuyasha and Kagome quickly jump through the well. From there the duo was on their own.

"We are ready when you get Kagome awake", the monk assured, hoping she would regain consciousness soon. The combined powers could hold the barrier for a short time, leaving a small window for oppurtunity.

Inuyasha,noticingthe young girl coming to, urged her to quickly jump through the well. Not knowing what was going on, Kagome hopped through the portal, followed by Inuyasha.

* * *

Coming up the other side, they didn't expect to see what had happened. A battle-damaged site where the shrine once stood. They feared they were too late.

* * *


End file.
